


Insatiable

by LateToThePartie



Series: A Queen, A King, and Their Lover [3]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateToThePartie/pseuds/LateToThePartie
Summary: A casual word uttered by the king of the Underworld sets off a disagreement between he and the queen.  But is it just a simple argument, or does it point to deeper insecurities about their new relationship with Daphne?  When Thanatos contacts Daphne, will that spell the end of this new arrangement?If you are reading my "Whispering in the Dark" series, those events precede "A Queen, A King, and Their Lover" by a century.Thanks to VesperNights for reading the first two chapters and giving me the thumbs up!  It was the inspiration I needed to post this.
Relationships: Daphne/Hades (Lore Olympus), Daphne/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Daphne/Thanatos (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: A Queen, A King, and Their Lover [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166927
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	1. The Test

What was the difference between love and sex? For a long time, Hades had not known that love could exist with sex. It was just a means to an end: release tension, achieve some sort of physical euphoria, even if the emotional investment was not there. Then he had met Persephone and he had come to love her long before he had ever touched her physically. Then, after they became a couple, love and sex were intertwined. One did not happen without the other, much to the enjoyment of the god of the dead.

Then Persephone, love and light of his existence, had introduced a third person into their relationship, their friend, Daphne. Now, sex became two things. It remained the means by which he showed his wife his love, but it also became a thing of fantasy, of wish fulfillment. Perhaps because he spent much of his life alone, feelings of loneliness had become ingrained with his existence. While Persephone had alleviated that, he found now that he was allowed to share his body with two women, he felt even more loved, even if Daphne and he did not love each other. If Persephone was the ocean which surrounded his ship, then Daphne was the sky, and together they enveloped him in endless sexual affection.

This arrangement had done wonders for his ego and, consequently, his libido. He had thought making love to Persephone twice a day was a thing of pride, but over the last few weeks, his urge to make love to both women had increased to the point where he was making love four to six times a day with them when Daphne was in the office, and at least three times a day when it was just he and Persephone. He desired nothing more than to serve his ladies, to pleasure them until they shattered in his arms.

Hades tried not to let the darkness of his mind, his inherent pessimism cast its shadow upon his new bliss, but at times it became impossible to ignore those fears: Persephone deciding that Daphne could no longer share their bed; Persephone becoming resentful of the situation; Persephone deciding that she preferred women to men. The last one bothered him the most because he knew that she and Daphne were genuinely sexually attracted to each other. This was not a game to please him, he knew, but a lifestyle choice his queen had made because he could no longer satisfy her in bed. 

His therapist had told him to throw out such phrasing. So had Poseidon, who had been very supportive of Hades’s new lifestyle, even if he had warned him about getting too close to Daphne, emotionally. Instead, his therapist (and his brother) had told him to think of Persephone’s sexuality as dual natured: he could satisfy her only in the way a man could just as Daphne could only satisfy Persephone as a woman could. There was no replacement of one for the other. This wasn’t a zero sum game; there was enough sex for everyone. 

Arguably, this was the happiest time in his life, if he could only allow himself to fully experience it.

Persephone and Hades lay side by side, panting after having finished making love late after they’d gotten home from work. Turning on to his side, he smiled and caressed her face, saying, “How was that, Little Goddess?”

Holding his hand against her face, Persephone smiled contentedly, closing her eyes, and said, “It was wonderful, as always, Aidoneus. I can’t wait until we make love again.”

“Already? Haven’t I satisfied you?” he asked, still smiling, although he hid away his anxiety. He’d always wondered if he’d be able to keep up with his wife’s sexual needs, considering she was a vibrant, young fertility goddess and he was practically a relic. 

“Of  _ course _ you have. That’s why I am eager for seconds. You can never have too much of a good thing,” she purred, nestling closer to him.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her up onto his chest so they were staring at each other face to face. “You are insatiable,” he murmured.

_ Insatiable _ . There was that word again. He’d used it earlier in the day too. Normally, such a word was harmless, even complimentary, but Persephone had been feeling self-conscious lately about her sexual wants. She had been raised to think that sex was for the morally corrupt. Before she had even had a chance to experience it, she had been raped. It had taken her years to accept that desiring physical affection was, in fact, normal and it had taken her decades to overcome her guilt at realizing that she wanted someone else in addition to Hades. 

Now that she had the best of both worlds, Persephone couldn’t help but wonder if she was still doing something wrong. She loved Hades with all of her heart, perhaps more because he had allowed her to bring a lover into their relationship, but she did not love Daphne. Surely, they were best friends; Persephone liked her very much, which she supposed was a solid foundation for a sexual relationship. It’s just that she knew she could easily take on other female lovers and not love them either. The only one who owned her heart was her husband. Was she destined to become like the other immortals in the pantheon? Would she be no better than Zeus, were Hades to allow her to take on female lovers indiscriminately? Did this make her a user?

Laughing incredulously, she said, “Me? Hmm...how many times did you have sex today, not counting just now?”

Oh no, Hades thought, this was the bad side of hooking up at the office separately. Since their little game a few weeks ago where Persephone had suggested they pretend they were cheating on each other, the three had decided that it would be acceptable to continue doing this, provided they made enough time for all three at least once a day when Daphne was in the office. “Who’s keeping score? Are you?”

Persephone smiled wryly and said, “I know you can remember how many times you had sex today. Out with it.”

“Fine. Four. So?” Hades said, somewhat defensively.

“I had sex three times. Now who’s the insatiable one?” Persephone said, smirking at her husband. So far, their little arrangement seemed to be working well, but did this shift mean they were silently judging each other? 

He stared at her, contemplating if he was too needy.

“Well?” she asked sweetly.

Rolling his eyes, he said, “One day is anecdotal. You’d need multiple observations to truly be able to quantify that.”

Resting her head down on his chest, they were silent for a long time, relaxing in each other’s embrace. Hades slowly rubbed his hand up and down his wife’s back, breathing in her scent of flowers which swirled around the distinctive musky scent of sex. It was a familiar smell, one he associated with the peace of quiet nights and the bliss of their love. 

Feeling herself beginning to doze off, she murmured, “We could test it.”

Hades snorted a little, saying, “Fine, let’s test it,” before he felt himself falling to sleep again, her warm body and the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest on his lulling him into a dark and dreamless rest.

******************

Persephone was getting dressed while Hades sat on the edge of the bed, scrolling through his work emails on his phone. This was their normal morning. He’d wake up and make them coffee and breakfast, letting Persephone sleep in. When she’d finally wake, it would be a mad dash for her to get ready in time for them to get into the office by 9. He was never quite certain why she rushed anymore since they’d been doing this for a century and it wasn’t like they’d get in trouble for being late, except from Hecate. 

Emerging from the closet, Persephone rushed to Hades, holding two dresses up. “What do you think, Aidoneus? The blue dress or the green one?”

He looked up from his phone and arched an eyebrow, slowly taking in his wife’s undergarments: a low-cut shelf bra and the tiniest g-string he had ever seen. A slow smile spread across his lips and he asked, huskily, “Since when do you ask me what dress to wear?” Extending a hand, he slowly slid it down her neck and over her chest, running his fingers across the top of her bra before moving down further. Sliding a finger into her panties, he gently pulled her forward and murmured, “Maybe you just wanted me to see your new underthings?”

Affecting a wide-eyed innocent look, Persephone said, “What? These? Pfft.”

“Mmmm hmmm.” He was looking up at her, the fire in his eyes flushing her face.

“But since you’re looking, what do you think?” she asked, setting the dresses aside and turning around once. “The line is called ‘Barely There.’”

Hades placed his large, warm hands on her waist and said, “I think they’re barely there.” Pressing his face into her cleavage, he said, “This bra isn’t doing a good job of covering your nipples, but it’s doing a good job of getting me hard.”

“Then it’s doing its job,” Persephone whispered as he began kissing the skin on the cup line. “And the - and the panties are crotchless.”

Immediately, Hades ran his hand over her mound and slipped further down, finding the opening in her underwear and slipping in a finger. “I see,” his deep voice, hardened by desire, rumbled.

Persephone could easily let herself get carried away, but she’d remembered what she said this morning, the little test she wanted to try. Pulling back, she said, “We’re going to be late. We have a lot of meetings today.”

Grasping her hand, Hades lifted it to his lips and kissed it before smiling and saying, “We’re the king and queen. Surely we can afford to be late.”

Shaking her head, Persephone gently pulled her hand away, “I’m sorry. We’ll just have to wait until lunch time.”

Huffing out, Hades leaned back and said, “You’re such a tease.” Then, vaguely remembering their earlier conversation, Hades asked, “Wait...last night...are you testing me?”

Smiling wryly, Persephone said, “You were the one who said we should test who was more insatiable.”

Folding his arms across his chest, he returned her smile and said, “I thought that was just a joke. Why does it matter so much to you?”

Exhaling, the queen said, “Because I don’t like being accused of being insatiable just because I have a husband and a woman as a lover. That’s not fair.”

Hades closed his eyes and shook his head and said, “I’m not saying that at all.” Except, he was saying that, wasn’t he? His biggest fear was that he could no longer satisfy her, but how could he tell her this, especially now in the middle of a pseudo-fight. 

Instead, he let it go. Quietly, he said, “I didn’t mean to imply that.” With a sigh, the king stood up and gently zipped up the back of her dress. It was going to be a long morning.

******************

The ride in had been quiet with Hades stuck in his thoughts. Usually, Persephone and he were on the same page and took advantage of every opportunity to be intimate. This morning, it seemed she was deliberately picking a fight. Was she wearing lingerie for him or Daphne or both? The sudden fear that he would be cut out of her life, sexually, felt like a hot knife in his gut.

Fates, what was wrong with him? His beautiful wife allows him to have sex with another woman and he sabotages himself by worrying that she doesn’t want him as much as she wants Daphne. Were he to bring this up, what would Persephone ask him in return? If he wanted Daphne more than her? Surely that was not the case. Sexually, he wanted both women. Emotionally and spiritually, he only wanted Persephone. He needed to remain firm in his belief that she wanted him in this way as well.

Parking in their usual spot, Hades opened Persephone’s door and extended a hand, as he always did. Smiling faintly up at him, she grabbed his arm and he walked them in, with her floating along next to him. 

“You’re awfully quiet,” she mused as they stood in front of the stairs to his office. Daphne had been in and left two coffees on her desk, but was momentarily away. Persephone wondered if she should bring up their earlier disagreement. It didn’t feel right starting the work day on a bad note, especially since it always ripped her up inside on the rare occasion they did fight. It just felt, though, like he had shut down the conversation without resolving it. The burning question she wanted to ask him - what he truly thought of her sexual proclivities - she felt she could not ask. 

“Oh? Just thinking about work,” he said, somewhat lamely.

“Ah, OK. Well, have a good day,” she said, leaning up to kiss him.

_ Have a good day? _ Was he not going to be seeing her at lunch? What was going on? Staring down at her, he grabbed her hand and kissed it. “You too, Sweetness,” he said, staring somewhat sadly into her eyes. 

The queen wondered if he was trying to convey something to her and she just wasn’t picking it up. He seemed more than just upset about a morning squabble. Persephone had doubts that she should continue with her plan. It was a simple one, too; she was going to blow him off all day to prove that she could go the day without sex.

When she put the plan to words in her head, she felt dirty.


	2. Texts and Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades is spiraling down into depression due to his fears about Persephone. Daphne tries to cheer him up.
> 
> Daphne gets a text message she wasn't expecting.

Hades tapped his fingers on the desk, staring at his laptop screen, but not really paying attention to what he was reading. He couldn’t stop thinking about Persephone this morning, about how much he wanted to talk to her, tell her everything he felt inside, but the fear she no longer wanted him crushed any motivation to do so. 

Picking up his phone, he exhaled a shaky breath and pulled up his text messages. Scrolling down to his brother, Poseidon, he tapped out a quick message, “I might’ve messed up. Persephone is annoyed with me because I called her insatiable. Is that a bad thing? She said I wasn’t being fair to her.” He put the phone down and then immediately picked it back up, typing, “Then she wore really nice lingerie but I have the feeling she’s going to ditch our normal lunch break. I’m scared she only wants Daphne and I’m afraid to ask her.” Fates, he was pathetic. 

Putting the phone back down, face down on the desk, he looked at his monitor once again, realizing he’d read the same email five times and still had no idea what it said. A knock on the door drew his attention and he saw Daphne cheerfully waving at him.

Waving her in, he mustered his best professional voice and said, “Come in.”

Smiling warmly at him, she sat down in front of him and pulled out her tablet. “Ready to go over your schedule?”

“Yeah, sure,” he said almost too casually. 

Daphne furrowed her brow, but said nothing, instead looking down at her tablet. “You have a meeting at 10 with….”

She was speaking, but he wasn’t really hearing her. She looked up at him and mouthed something. When he didn’t respond, she got up and walked around to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” she said, her voice warm and soft and cutting through his fuzzy thoughts.

“Hey,” he said, looking up at her. His phone buzzed on his desk, but he ignored it for now, knowing it was likely Poseidon urging him to communicate with Persephone. That was his brother’s mantra anyhow: communication, communication, communication.

“Are you all right?” she asked, rubbing his shoulder with her hand.

“Yeah,” he lied. Hades was definitely not okay, but he wasn’t about to tell her he was worried his wife wanted her more than he. How pathetic.

“Hmm,” she said, smiling a little. Pushing forward, she sat down on his lap. Despite being upset with Persephone, Hades felt the pressure of Daphne sitting on his lap to be comforting in a way he hadn’t expected. 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and said sultrily, “You don’t seem okay. Anything I can do to help, boss?” 

Damn him for being so weak and needy. Maybe Persephone was right and  _ he _ was the insatiable one. That was the only thing he could conclude as he felt his cock begin to stir. Lowering his head a little, Hades said, “Maybe.”

Daphne reached up a little and slowly they pressed their lips together as if it was the first time they had kissed. As soon as she ran her tongue against his lips, it was as if the damn had broken and the well of emotions that had been building up in Hades was channeled to his passion for the nymph sitting on his lap. He kissed her furiously, clutching her tightly to his body.

They kissed for a long time, longer than they usually did. Eventually, Daphne could feel his erection against her ass and she pressed herself against it. Breaking the kiss, Hades watched her face as he ran his hands up her body, stopping at her breasts to squeeze and then rub his fingers over the soft cup of her bra. “D-do you want to…?” he asked.

Smiling wickedly at him, she said, “I definitely do.”

Hades wanted something different this morning, wanted to feel wanted. He caressed her face and said, “Let’s go to my private area. I-I want you to ride me on my chaise lounge.” 

Smirking, Daphne said, “Ooooh, something new, eh? Sure, sounds like fun!” Grabbing his hand, she pulled him up and turned around, tugging him over her shoulder as she led him to the private room adjacent to the bathroom.

He closed the door behind them and locked it, a strange fear of being discovered hovering over him. It both aroused him and disgusted him, as if he wasn’t being emotionally true to Persephone. Smirking back at Daphne, he watched as she began to take off her clothes, until she was in her black satin bra and black thong. It wasn’t as sexy as his wife’s lingerie, but it didn’t really matter since it would shortly be on the floor.

“You look amazing as always, Daphne,” Hades praised. 

Beaming at him, she unclasped her bra and whipped it across the room with a little laugh. Her heavy breasts jostled and her nipples hardened in the cool air of the room. Without hesitating, Hades walked towards her and turned her around, so her back was against his front, his erection pushing against her back. He lowered his hands and caressed her breasts as Daphne pressed her head back against his chest, looking up at him.

Rubbing his fingers over her nipples, he began to pinch them a little, eliciting a moan from the nymph, who began to press back against him rhythmically. Pinching them harder, he twisted them a little, watching as Daphne slipped her hand down the front of her thong to stroke herself. 

Breaking free, he stepped back, beginning to pull off his tie and unbutton his dress shirt. Daphne turned around and pulled down her thong, stroking her clit as she watched him undress. He didn’t always undress when they had sex, but when he did, she marveled at how beautiful his body was, so large and muscular, the scars only enhancing his sexiness.

Lunging towards her, he wrapped his hands around her waist and hoisted her up, holding her body against his as he kissed her furiously. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, rubbing her lower lips against his abdomen to gain friction. Daphne wasn’t sure what was bothering him, but if she had to guess, it probably had to do with Persephone, the only individual who could get under his skin. Clearly he needed comfort and Daphne, perhaps being selfish, was more than happy to oblige. After all, if Hades and Persephone were arguing, why should that stop her from enjoying them separately? Maybe the queen would need such comforting later on?

He kissed her hard as he stumbled towards the chaise, finally sitting down with a thud on the lounge, Daphne straddling him. “Daphne,” he moaned as he pulled her body closer to him until her breasts were pressed into his face. He nuzzled them and then his lips were latched on to a nipple whilst his hand was tweaking her other one. The nymph could feel his erection bobbing against her ass and she lightly rubbed against it. He moaned as he sucked on her tits, switching between nipples, smiling when she let out a high-pitched sigh.

Pulling away, Daphne smiled down at him and said, “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling back and resting his head against the seat. He was definitely enjoying himself even if he didn’t love himself at that moment. 

Daphne slid back a little further, teasing his cock against her pussy lips until he was desperate, begging, “Please, I want to be inside you.”

“As you wish,” she said as she lined up the tip of his dick with her entrance. In one swift motion, Daphne sheathed herself, eliciting sighs of pleasure from both. Slowly she began to ride him, one knee on the side of the chaise lounge and the other foot balancing on the floor next to them. 

Hades placed his large, warm, rough hands on her hips, guiding her to move a little faster. Leaning forward, Daphne placed a hand on each of his shoulders and began to quicken her pace. The god slipped a hand forward, extending a finger to rub against her clit. Moaning at the touch, Daphne bit her lip and closed her eyes.

“You’re so beautiful, so hot,” Hades said hoarsely. In response to his words, Daphne began to ride him harder, her breaths coming in faster and higher pitched. He only wished Persephone was here to switch off with Daphne and prolong the love making. He thought about how much fun the three of them had had over the last few weeks and then he remembered this morning’s stupid argument with Persephone.

Then it was gone - the urgency to fuck erased entirely from his body. Hades felt his cock begin to soften and he reluctantly halted his lover, saying, "I'm sorry. It's not going to happen. I guess I'm not in enough of the mood." He was too depressed to even feel shame.

Daphne examined his face. This was a first, but she knew it had nothing to do with her and everything to do with his relationship with his wife. He was clearly upset about something. Feeling guilty for asking for sex when he wasn't in a good place, she grabbed his hand and kissed it, saying, "It's okay, no big deal." 

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She comforted him with her gentle touch, but shied away from asking about what had happened. Daphne really didn’t want to involve herself in their squabbles; it would only ruin the chemistry between them. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Daphne stretched against him and stood up, picking up her clothes to get dressed. “We have to get moving - you have a meeting at 10.”

Hefting himself up, he bent down to pick up his discarded clothes. His body felt heavy. 

******************

Hades picked up his phone and decided to read Poseidon’s response before his 10 AM meeting, which was just with Hecate anyhow. Shuddering a little, he unlocked his phone and read the simple response, “DUDE! You need to talk to her ASAP.”

A knock on the door followed by it opening snapped his attention. “Hecate!” he said, more enthusiastically than he wanted.

“Hi, Hades,” she said, sitting down and arching a brow at him. He knew that look; she suspected something and was going to interrogate him until she got an answer. The god of the dead wasn’t in the mood for that today.

“So, how’re things going with the new hires?” Hades decided that sticking to work questions would be best for now. 

“Oh, they’re great,” she said with a casual flip of her hand. “I can actually see a future when I can work an eight hour day from time to time,” she said, following it up with a dramatic gasp.

Hades chuckled. “I’m glad you’re all staffed up now.”

“And you, Hades? How’re things going with the new part-time PA?” Sitting back, she rested an arm over the back of the chair and continued, “I must say, I’m surprised that you and Persephone decided you needed a PA since you’d given up on that decades ago.”

“Yeah, well it was Persephone’s idea,” he said, somewhat absently.

“Hmmm…” Leaning forward, Hecate said, “I’ll be blunt. There’s some salacious office gossip going around about you and Persephone and Daphne. Now, that can’t be true, can it?”

Clearing his throat, he said, “Well...you know how people like to gossip.”

Hecate angled her head back but said nothing else.

Hades felt himself melting under her stare. Finally, he said, “Look I can’t talk about it without Persephone here.”

“I see,” Hecate said. He’d just as surely confirmed her suspicions and she wasn’t necessarily pleased with that. “Well, anyhow, let’s get back to work topics.”

******************

Daphne pulled out her phone as soon as Hecate had disappeared into Hades’s office and stared down at the text in front of her. “Hey Daphne, I know you probably don’t want to hear from me, but I hope you’re doing OK. Let me know when you have a few minutes to talk. I heard you got a job working for Hades and Persephone.”

Thanatos. They hadn’t spoken in weeks, the break-up far harder for him than she. She wondered what else he’d heard. Had the three of them been too careless? Should she care if other people knew about their arrangement? What would Hades and Persephone think? Daphne was having too much fun for this arrangement to end so soon. It was naughty, commitment free sex. After being cooped up in a struggling relationship for a century, didn’t she owe herself this fun? For a long time, Daphne had considered that she was not really relationship material. Sure, she had loved Thanatos. He was very gentle and she loved that about him at first. But over time, the constraints of monogamy had taken a toll on her career and her personal happiness.

Tapping a finger against her lips, she wondered if she should respond. She supposed she should, since it was inevitable that he’d come into the office to check in at some point. It was worth an awkward phone call to avoid an awkward face to face. She just hoped her sex life didn’t come up in conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst for everyone.
> 
> I'm going to try to get through this story ASAP because
> 
> 1\. I don't want to torture you.  
> 2\. I really really can't wait to share the next one with you. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked it (or didn't) please leave me a line. I live for your comments


	3. Awkward Meetings and Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone blows off Hades to have lunch with Eros and gain some advice.
> 
> Daphne speaks with Thanatos.
> 
> Everyone is unhappy.

Persephone sat at her desk with her forehead resting on the cool wooden surface. She was mad at herself for overreacting, but also mad at Hades for being so thoughtless with his words. Reaching blindly for the phone, she picked it up and scrolled through her contacts, finally selecting her old friend, Eros. She needed advice, tapping out a quick message, “Hey, can I give you a call?” She tossed her phone to the side and turned around to stare out at the endless night sky, not even attempting to read her emails. There was no way she was going to be able to concentrate on anything until she got things sorted with Hades.

She just didn’t know how to bring the subject up again. Hades had practically shut down on her this morning when she first brought it up. What if this arrangement had changed how he saw her and not for the better?

The sound of the chirpy, upbeat ringtone she’d assigned to Eros cut through her thoughts. Quickly, she picked up the phone and said, “H-hey!”

“Hey yourself lady. How’re things? The menage a trois everything you’d hoped?” Eros asked. She was sure he was wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

“That’s what I want to talk to you about. They’ve been really good. We’ve been having some of the best sex of our lives…” Persephone said, trailing off.

“Buuut…”

“Hades and I had a little fight this morning. He called me insatiable.” She paused, wondering, for the hundredth time, if she were overreacting.

Eros was perplexed as to why that was a bad thing. “Have you talked to him about it since?”

“Well, I tried this morning, but he kind of just shut down on me. Something’s bothering him.”

“Ugh, so neither of you are communicating with each other at this point, which is terrible. Listen, did you want to grab lunch today? I think we should talk about everything that’s been going on (and I mean everything - I want details, bitch!) over drinks. I’ll come to you, that lovely little place, Bistro on Main. 11:45?”

Persephone usually had lunch with Hades, lunch being sex, but today she was in too much of a twist to even entertain such an idea. Numbly, she responded, “Yeah, sure. I’ll see you in an hour then.”

“Can’t wait, Cinnamon!” he said.

******************

Daphne rode the elevator down to sales on floor 62 and searched for an open meeting room. The floor was loud and raucous, the sounds of constantly ringing phones and hearty, fake laughs carrying through the stale office air. She’d purposely picked this floor so she could duck into a 1:1 meeting room and call without a bunch of eyes on her. 

Wedged between the corner restroom and a large meeting room, she sat down at the tiny desk and sighed to herself before dialing Thanatos. She hoped he’d pick up; all of the nervous energy she’d built up would only continue to build until she got this over and done with.

“Daphne?” he asked, picking up the phone on the second ring.

“H-hey, Thanatos, what’s up?” Daphne asked.

“I’m just about to head into the office. I was stopping by to drop off some long overdue paperwork. Are you around?”

“Yeah, I’m at the king and queen’s admin station normally, but not right now.”

“Ah, I see,” he said, a little too casually. “I can swing by wherever you’re at right now? I just walked in through the doors.”

Exhaling a shaky breath, the nymph said, “Sure, I’m on floor 62, north wing, room...D1.”

“I’ll be right there,” he said and then disconnected the call. 

What was she doing? She was the one who broke up with him, so why should she have to defend her personal choices afterwards? Was she in a situation to confirm her relationship with Persephone and Hades? They were just lovers - it was just sex - what was there to confirm beyond the salacious? Daphne hated herself for caring what Thanatos thought.

She jumped a little when he knocked on the glass door and offered her a tentative smile. Damn him for making her heart flutter. 

Returning the smile she did not feel in her heart, she motioned for him to enter, becoming acutely aware of how small the meeting space was now that he was sitting right across from her.

“So...what’s up?” she asked.

He stared at her for a few seconds, taking in her face as if it was the first time he’d seen it, before saying, “Oh, nothing really. I just had some paperwork and Hermes told me that you were working for Hades and Persephone now. He told me just this morning. When did you start?”

It was a simple question, so why did it feel like an inquisition? “Oh, a few weeks ago. Right after we broke up.”

Nodding his head, he said, “I see.” Looking down at the desk, he took a few seconds to collect his thoughts before looking back up at her and saying, “I-I thought you wanted to get back into modeling.”

“I did. I am,” Daphne replied. Feeling her answer a bit too terse, she tacked on, “I have to work myself back into the modeling world. In the meantime, I’m helping out part time. Mostly, it’s just to get back into the swing of things.” She cringed at the level of lies she was laying at his feet, but her sex life was no longer his business.

He opened his mouth to say something, but a tense look crossed his face and he thought better of it. Smiling at her, this time entirely pained, he choked out, “I just hope you’re happy and doing well.” He went to place his hand over hers, but stopped himself and folded his arms across his chest. “I-I never wanted to be the one to stifle you.”

Daphne reached across and pulled his arm, placing her hand in his. Smiling gently, she said, “I know, Than. I know you never wanted to. We just wanted different things.”

Standing up suddenly, he said, in a rush, “I never stopped wanting you,” and then was out of the room before she could reply.

The nymph rested her forehead in her hands and sighed. 

******************

Persephone was nervous as she tapped out a quick message to Hades, “Sorry, sweetie, but something’s come up at lunch. I’ll see you later, OK? Love you.”

She felt terrible ditching him last minute, but she really needed advice before they talked again. Not wanting to be interrupted, she turned her phone off and fizzed down to the lobby, not wanting to pass by Hades or Daphne. Why did she feel like she was committing a crime here?

Walking out into the cool Underworld air, she made her way down and over several blocks to Bistro on Main. Taking in deep breaths of the cool air, she hoped the walk would clear her mind. All around her, the denizens of the Underworld rushed by, parting for her out of deference, their faces hard and unreadable.

When she arrived at the restaurant, Eros was already there, sipping on a cosmo and waving her in. He stuck out in the Underworld, wearing a peach turtleneck, baby blue trousers, and white loafers (with no socks).

Standing up, he gave her a hug and said, “I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of ordering us an appetizer. Stuffed mushrooms?”

“Sounds delish,” Persephone said as she hung her purse on the back of her chair and slid in across from him. Fortunately, he had gotten a corner table in the back. The last thing she felt like dealing with today was the paparazzi looking for a quick scoop.

The server arrived to introduce themselves, list out the specialties, and take her drink order. Persephone didn’t care about any of that, and was eager to get the server away.

Eros observed the interaction, smirking a little. Folding his arms across his chest, he waited for the server to walk away before asking, “Okay, Cinnamon, spill the details.”

Persephone smiled a little sheepishly and said, “Okay, look you were right. This was, overall, a really great idea.”

Shrugging, he said, “Of course I’m right.”

Rolling her eyes, the goddess said, “But I’m just hung up on this insatiable bit.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“Well,” she said, playing with the edge of the napkin, “I’m worried he thinks less of me because I enjoy both women and men.”

“Has he said that?” he asked, almost incredulously.

“No,” Persephone said flatly.

“So, what makes you think that?” Eros asked, taking another sip of his cosmo.

Persephone was glad when the server returned with her martini. Taking a sip and then popping the olive in her mouth, she thought for a second, letting the warmth of the alcohol warm her up and loosen her tongue. “Well,” she said, “it’s probably just my own fears. You see, I love Hades, but I don’t love Daphne, at least, not like that. She’s a friend that I happen to have sex with.” She looked around to make sure she wasn’t too loud.

Eros shrugged, “So, what’s wrong with that? There are different ways to love people and you don’t have to love someone to have sex with them. Do you think Hades loves her?”

Persephone thought a moment and said, “I don’t think so, but I think he cares for her more tenderly than I do.”

“Are you worried about him falling in love with her?” Eros asked. The server returned with their mushrooms and Persephone used the time to place her order and defer answering. 

After she’d taken a couple of bites, she said, “I’m not worried about it. I’m - surprisingly - not a jealous person. If anything I feel that Hades and I have grown closer these last few weeks. I’m grateful he’s allowed me to explore this part of myself. And he’s thanked me for sharing him with another woman.” She took another bite and Eros waited for her to finish her thought, “But at some point this will have to change, if only temporarily.”

Finishing up his cosmo and waving the server for another, he said, “You mean when you go to the mortal realm for spring in a few months?”

The queen silently nodded her head, not really staring at anything, lost in her head. Eros didn’t interrupt, giving her the time to collect her thoughts. 

Persephone stared down at the last mushroom on her plate, lost in her thoughts. Finally, she lifted her head and said, “Eros, I want to propose something to Hades. I’ve been thinking about it since after we first started sleeping with Daphne. When I go to the mortal realm, I want to be able to sleep with whatever nymph I please. I figured I would let him continue to see Daphne while I was in the mortal realm if he let me do as I pleased.”

Eros sat back and thought, “And you’re not worried about him getting too close with her?”

Persephone shook her head and said, “No. I expect that they will get close, but I know he’ll never love anymore more than me.” Thinking about it now, though, she wondered if she was idealizing her love with Hades too much.  _ Should _ she be concerned? Pushing the thought to the side, she said, “The real problem is what he’ll think of me when I tell him I want the freedom to sleep with whichever woman I want. He’s already called me insatiable.” Saying the word made her instantly angry. “You know, he’s sleeping with Daphne as much as I am, sometimes more. How am I the insatiable one?”

“So...Daphne sleeps with both of you, separately?”

“Yeah, ever since she started working for us in the office.” Smiling devilishly, she leaned forward and said, “I came up with the idea as a game, but, honestly, I wanted to see how I’d feel about us having sex independently. I wanted to know if I could handle it.”

Eros rolled his hand forward, “So you could make the suggestion you’re thinking about telling Hades?”

“Yeah, but now I’m just so upset that he thinks I’m a sex addict.”

Eros snorted and said, “He doesn’t think you’re a sex addict. I can give you all of the advice in the world - and I will - but the one person who can answer your questions is…”

“Hades,” Persephone said, nodding her head. “You’re right. I’ll just lay it all out when I get back.”

“That’s the spirit!” Eros said, banging his hand on the table and earning surprised glances from the surrounding tables, which were beginning to fill up. He grimaced and uttered a soft, “Sorry.”

The server returned with their entrees and Persephone used it as an excuse to switch the topic. “Now, enough about me. Tell me how things are with you and Psyche?” Persephone asked, excited to switch the topic and get her mind off of the conversation she had to have with Hades.

Eros’s eyes lit up and he sat forward.

******************

_ Something’s come up at lunch. _ That was all he could think about as he downed his fourth scotch and sat on his couch. Hades was worried now. They’d had a fight and she’d blown him off for lunch, which he had a feeling would happen, but it still stung. Why was it so easy for him to slip back into those old feelings of loneliness? Embrace that old fear of abandonment? Was he perpetually broken? 

Daphne poked her head into his office and frowned at his disheveled appearance, saying, “You have a meeting at 1:30 with the Judges.” She wondered if she should text Persephone, but thought better of it. She just didn’t like seeing him so upset.

“Cancel all my afternoon meetings,” he said, downing the rest of his scotch.

“Okay,” was all she said, silently closing the door behind her. Daphne really hoped their argument didn’t continue on for days because she really hated the way it made her feel. She wasn’t emotionally ready for that kind of fighting, not after exiting a century long relationship just a few weeks ago. Was she being selfish? She didn’t think so but Thanatos had made her feel like she was a selfish person for breaking up with him, albeit indirectly. Why did her personal happiness always seem to come at the expense of those around her? Was she bringing unhappiness to those she cared for?

Inside, Hades dropped his empty glass on the ground, watching it roll away from his couch before he kicked off his shoes and laid back. He just wanted to sleep, to forget about the misery of the day. Sadly, how he felt today used to be the norm for him, so the fact that he was so distraught made him realize just how happy he had been since meeting Persephone, though he didn’t really need this realization today. 

At least, he thought bitterly to himself, his wife wasn’t off with Daphne. Where was she? Thinking about the future of their relationship? 

_ Stop _ , a small voice in his head said,  _ stop feeding your deepest fears. _ He knew he was only making himself miserable, building this fortress of fear and uncertainty.

Fortunately, the scotch began to course through his veins and he felt sleep blissfully taking control of his body. Being unconscious was the only state he wanted right then.

Outside, Daphne peeked back at him, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw him lay down. Bringing up her text messages, she tapped out a message to Thanatos, “Hey, can we talk again? My place @7PM tonight?” How did she end up in a situation where both of the men in her life were emotional messes? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! One more chapter for this story, which I hope to post this weekend.


	4. Putting Fears to Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Hades talk. 
> 
> Daphne makes a decision.

Daphne was face down in her phone, responding to emails about upcoming gigs. Work - her real work - was the only thing that could distract her from the gigantic snoring god in the room just up the stairs from her. She wondered if the snoring was just a drunk thing, since the few times she’d spent the night with him and Persephone, he never snored.

The sound of the glass door opening drew her attention to the spring goddess who stood just inside the doorway, her eyes trained on Hades’s office door. After hearing a particularly loud snore, Persephone jumped a little and then glid forward to Daphne’s station. Placing a hand on her desk, the queen asked quietly, “How’s he been?”

Daphne put her phone down and frowned a bit, saying, “Drinking.”

“I see,” she said, somewhat guiltily. 

“He’s cancelled all his meetings this afternoon.”

Persephone nodded and said, “Can you please cancel mine as well?”

“Sure,” Daphne said, tensely. She wondered if she should ask to skip out for the rest of the day; the nymph really didn’t want to get involved with whatever fight was about to erupt. Her nerves simply couldn’t handle it. 

As if sensing her friend’s discomfort, Persephone said, “Maybe you should take the rest of the day off, comped, of course.”

The nymph folded her arms across her chest and nodded her head, saying, “Sure, sounds good.” She bit her lip a little and debated if she should say what she wanted to say. 

Persephone, perhaps sensing Daphne’s internal struggle, placed a hand on her friend’s shoulder and said softly, “Hey, are  _ you _ okay?”

Daphne shook her head and said, “Not really. I’m still a little frayed since my breakup with Than.” 

Persephone's large doe-eyes were heavy with exhaustion and sadness. “I’m sorry, Daphne. You didn’t sign up for this.”

Nodding, the nymph gathered her things and said, “You’re right. An afternoon off is a good idea.” Dumping her keys and her phone into her purse, she swung it over her shoulder and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow?” The uncertainty in Daphne’s voice hinted at her fear that this arrangement was going to end shortly, but Persephone was too wrapped up in her own head to notice.

“Yeah, of course,” the queen responded and then gently hugged her friend before ascending the steps.

Persephone walked up to her husband and examined his sleeping features. He looked worried even asleep, his forehead wrinkled and his jaw set and it gripped at her heart. She bent and picked up the empty bottle of scotch and the shot glass and quietly set them on the end table. This wasn’t exactly how she’d hoped they’d talk, but she also couldn’t help but blame herself. He obviously was worried about something more than their fight this morning and her blowing him off for lunch probably hadn’t made him feel any better.

The darker voice in her head wondered if she was coddling him too much, making him too needy. A morning disagreement shouldn’t lead him to being drunk by lunch time. What was he worried about that would cause him to regress to his old habits?

Deciding to let him sleep for the time being, she walked over to his desk chair and sat down, thinking back over the last few weeks. Her mind settled back on the conversation they had before they invited Daphne to share their bed, specifically how Hades was concerned she wouldn’t want him anymore. Was that what this was all about? Her shoulders slumped a little, suddenly feeling even heavier for canceling on him at lunch time. How was she ever going to bring up her idea for springtime? Would he crumble? Eros was right; they needed to communicate more.

Her phone buzzed in her hand and she fumbled it while unlocking it. It was a text from Hecate, “You in the office? Haven’t been able to find you all morning. Daphne cancelled all the afternoon meetings for you and Hades. Is everything OK?”

Sighing to herself, Persephone had to decide how much to tell Hecate. She didn’t really want to speak about their private life without Hades present. “Yes, everything is fine. Hades and I just had a few things we needed to work on.” She grimaced as she pressed send.

Her reprieve was short-lived and the pit of her stomach dropped when she felt the phone buzz in her hands again. “Did Hades tell you about our conversation this morning?”

The queen huffed and texted back, “No.”

“No? It’s important. There’s some office gossip going around about you, Hades, and Daphne. The kind of rumors that can land on the front page of the paper.”

“Okay, we’ll handle whatever happens,” Persephone responded. It was weak, but she didn’t really feel like talking about it with Hecate until things were straightened out with Hades. If she were honest with herself, she didn’t feel like talking about it at all. 

Hecate, perhaps sensing she was pushing too far, let it go at that, but Persephone knew it was only a matter of time before they sat her down and explained the situation to her. The goddess looked over at her sleeping husband and wondered if the situation would even be able to continue.

Walking over to him, she gently brushed his hair back and took a moment to let her eyes wander over his angular face. This was the face of the man she had loved for over a century; she never wanted to lose that. She could remember a time, long ago now, when she watched him sleep similar to this; it was the day she acknowledged to herself that she loved him.

Turning her hand over, she gently rubbed the back of her hand down his face. Taking in a deep breath, he opened his eyes, happy to see her at first before the memory of the day caught up with him. She watched as sadness crumpled his features, making him look like he used to before they became romantically involved. “Hey,” was all she said.

“Hey,” he said, his voice cracking. Persephone ran over to the water cooler and returned with a cup of water. Gratefully, he drank the entire tiny cup in one sip. “H-how was lunch?” he asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye. 

Smiling a little, she responded, “It was a good chat. I met with Eros, but I realized the person I really need to speak with is you.” She folded her hands over his and squeezed them a little.

Hades sat up, suddenly sober. What was his wife about to say? Unable to take the pain any longer, his bloodshot eyes stared into her tired ones and he blurted out, “Are you breaking up with me?” 

Taken aback, Persephone asked, “What? No! What makes you think that? Is that what you’ve been thinking all morning?” She sat down next to him, never letting his hands go, and shook her head, “I-I can’t believe you think that I don’t want to be with you anymore. I love you so much.”

Exhaling, he leaned forward and wrapped his massive frame around her tiny pink one. Hades needed to feel her body solidly against his own and he needed an excuse to hide his face in her hair as the tears streamed down. His strained voice betraying him, he said, “I love you too, so very very much.” He pulled back and stared at her for a few seconds, finding his voice again. Brushing a lock of hair back, Hades finally said, “I just thought you were going to tell me that you wanted to only be with Daphne.”

Persephone was incredulous and her face must’ve showed it. “Just because we’re having sex doesn’t mean I have deep romantic feelings for her. She’s my friend and we’re having a little extra fun. That’s it.” She thought about Eros’s comment about Hades growing too attached to Daphne. “Why, do you have feelings for her?”

Hades furrowed his brow and said, “I care about her, but I don’t love her. I can’t love anyone the way I love you, Persephone. You have to know that.”

“So why do you not give me the same benefit of the doubt?” she asked, a little irritated by his double standard.

“Because she can give you something I can’t. I just didn’t know if you wanted that more than me.” He was so raw and vulnerable in front of her. They’d been honest with each other since they started dating, but it always humbled her when this great and powerful god revealed his innermost secrets to her.

“I don’t. In fact, that’s why I was so mad about you calling me insatiable.” She paused, giving him a chance to wipe away his tears. Leaning down, she pulled a few tissues out of her purse and handed them to Hades before reaching in and pulling some out for her, for later when she inevitably began crying.

He wiped his eyes, but said nothing, waiting for her to continue. Persephone looked out of the window into the darkness of the Underworld, waiting for the right words to descend upon her, but there was no real way for her to say this without feeling uncomfortable. “I’m worried about being seen as a user.”

“User?” Hades asked, crumpling his damp tissue in his massive hand. 

The perplexed look on his face almost made Persephone laugh. Almost. Heaving out a sigh, Persephone let his hands go and sat back on the couch. “Yes, user. I enjoy this current arrangement we have, but for me, it’ll always be about the sex. You’re the only one I love.”

“What’s wrong with that, Sweetness?” Hades asked. For the first time since this morning, he began to feel hopeful. “Are you worried about hurting Daphne’s feelings or something?”

Persephone shook her head and said, “No, no, nothing like that. I know Daphne’s just got out of a long relationship, so love isn’t on her mind anyhow. I’m worried what you think of me.”

Hades dropped his tissue in his lap and reached out to touch her face. “I think you’re a wonderful, loving, generous goddess.”

Persephone exhaled a shaky breath and said, “What would you think if I told you I wanted to change the arrangement in springtime?”

Hades shrugged and said, “I just assumed that we’d stop then. I mean, I’ll be honest: it’s going to be tough losing you this spring. I’m not sure how I’m going to handle it. I-I’ve been trying not to think about it.”

“You can still see Daphne while I’m gone,” Persephone said simply.

“What?” Hades asked, perplexed by the suggestion. “She’s not you, you know.”

Persephone rolled her tired eyes and said, “I know that.”

Hades regarded her for a few seconds. The entire day had felt surreal, including this conversation, and now his head was beginning to pound from his reckless drinking earlier. “What about you?”

Huffing out a tired little laugh, the goddess stared at him in the eyes and said, “Your insatiable wife would like the freedom to take on whichever female lover she wishes.”

It was the final puzzle piece clicking into place. He now understood why she was so sensitive when he called her that. His wife seemed to loathe herself for her desires. This wouldn’t do.

Hades slid from the couch and knelt next to his wife, grasping her hands and kissing each one before saying, “I never meant anything negative when I called you insatiable. If I’d have known, I wouldn’t have.”

Nodding, Persephone realized it was her turn to cry. Putting a tissue up to her eyes to catch fresh tears, she said, “I’m no better than Zeus. I feel terrible for having these urges.”

Hades leaned forward and gathered her into his arms. “You’re  _ not _ Zeus.” He held her for a while, rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly. He felt relieved that they were able to talk this through and somewhat foolish for letting it go on so long. Finally, he pulled back and cupped her face in his large hands. “If you want to explore that side of your sexuality, you should with consenting parties. So long as everyone knows what’s on the table, I fail to see the issue.” She smiled at him through the tears and he dared himself to lean in and place a soft and gentle kiss on her lips.

Pulling back, Persephone gave him a tentative, small smile. "So you don't think I'm too  _ free _ ?" she asked hopefully.

"No, goddess," he said firmly.

Her smile broadened, the burden of the day lifted from her shoulders. Hades must've felt the same way because the sadness evaporated from his face.

"Let's go home," she said warmly, standing up and pulling him with her. "I want to cuddle for a bit first."

Wrapping his arms around her, the king pulled his queen in for a hug and said, "Sounds like a perfect way to spend the afternoon." They stood there for a bit, letting the warmth of their love seep into the space between them.

Stepping back, Hades grabbed her hand and asked, with an arched brow, "So what exactly was the test you had planned?"

Smirking, Persephone said, "Hmm...I'll tell you later. Let's get out of here."

************

Later that evening, Daphne awoke and picked up her phone from her nightstand. It was just after midnight and she had one text.

Unlocking her phone, she read the message from Persephone, "Hey, everything is great. We might have another little game to play."

Smiling to herself, Daphne tapped out, "Can't wait!" Then, placing the phone back down on her nightstand, stretched and turned over.

Thanatos slept peacefully next to her. She was glad they'd talked, though she was uncertain he'd be able to accept her new reality. It was common knowledge that Thanatos and Hades barely tolerated each other. Daphne knew he wasn't thrilled to find out she was sleeping with both he and Persephone, but he was adamant that he didn't want to exist without having some part of her in his life. She felt guilty for the sadness she was bringing him, but he had promised her that he wouldn't interfere with her life.

Daphne still loved him, or at least cared for him very, very much. She knew, though, that she had an empty space inside that only the king and queen of the Underworld could fill. 

Hoping for the best, Daphne felt excited for her future. Pulling the sheet over her naked body, she turned to face Thanatos and nuzzled close to him, letting sleep blissfully carry her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you found this cathartic.
> 
> I promise the next story is going to be pure indulgent fun. I'll give you a hint: pearl thongs. 😈


End file.
